


Meet the Parents

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, a bit of angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Imagine having to explain to your parents that your boyfriend is the King of Hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing imagine - http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/119306683888/imagine-you-have-to-explain-to-your-parents-that
> 
> First time writing Crowley... Bit nervous but oh well! Come chat with me on my tumblr! - oceansgrxywaves

You’d always had it relatively easy in life. Your parents had been supportive of you going to college – even when you decided to drop out in favour of travelling around America with friends on the condition you contacted them and let them know that you were all right and coping with being independent and being on the road constantly.

What they didn’t know that during your time at college, you were attacked by demons and rescued by two brothers, Sam and Dean. The fact that you were blamed for a certain building being burnt down when it was actually a demon… A Flame Atronach was what Sam called it, summoned by a much stronger demon to cause havoc in your college… So you dropped out and left with the Winchesters.

They trained you to be a hunter, let you meet people that you never thought you’d meet – an angel of the lord for one, Castiel, who helped the brothers more often than not on their hunts. Then… There was the reluctant help from another being. The King of Hell himself, Crowley.

You were attracted to him from the moment you saw him, his gravelly voice had you shivering, charming you with his words… At that point, you thought he was human… Imagine your surprise when you found out he was actually a demon, not to mention the King of Hell. More surprisingly, you found yourself actually going on a date with him after he saved your life from a banshee.

You wound up talking about how you became a hunter, how he became the King of Hell. Turned out the demon that summoned the Flame Atronach had gone rogue from Hell, one that Crowley himself had been trying to find. For a demon, Crowley was sweeter than you expected, popping in and out, dropping you off at the motel when the dates you went on were over. Dean and Sam didn’t exactly approve when you admitted that Crowley was your sort of boyfriend, your parents were delighted you’d met someone and potentially settle down with them.

Yet there was a slightly bigger problem when it turned out your next hunt was in your hometown. Dean and Sam insisted that they could take care of it so you could see your parents, tell them about everything that had happened on your travels – minus the parts about you hunting down the supernatural with a pair of brothers you knew for around forty-eight hours.

The bombshell dropped when you called your parents and let them know you were in town.

Your parents had asked to meet the man in your life, who they assumed was travelling with you and the Winchesters, which was all well and good… But… How were you even meant to tell your parents that your boyfriend was the King of Hell? Not to mention the fact that your travels hadn’t been as clean as your parents would have hoped they would have been. The anti-possession tattoo on your shoulder blade was going to be fun to explain as well if they saw it.

“Hello darling.” Crowley announced himself, popping into your motel room dressed in one of his finest Armani suits as per his usual style. You were sat on the slightly comfortable bed, breathing in sharply. “Are you alright? You look as pale as you did when you met Juliet for the first time.”

“I’m… I’m fine, Crowley.” You lied; he tilted his head to the side, walking over to you. You were sat in your underwear, having stopped changing when you finally started to look over the scars that ran across your body – how in the hell were you meant to explain everything to your parents? “They’re going to ask questions, how I met you, how we started dating… What your job is, they’re going to know you have money… And they’re not exactly going to buy the fact you travel with us anymore.”

You silently wished that he hadn’t worn one of his signature suits, if only to keep up the illusion with your parents. God, they were probably going to keep you at home for your safety, especially if they ever found out about the Banshee that you hunted with Crowley.

“Crowley, how the hell am I meant to say to them ‘hey mom, hey dad, no big deal but my boyfriend is a demon and he’s the King of Hell! Don’t worry, I only met him because my friends Dean and Sam hunt the supernatural!’ Crowley, it’s just not going to work.”

You whined and curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow to your chest as you desperately tried to think of a solution to the problem. Crowley forced a smile, perching down on the bed next to you, the mattress sunk ever so slightly under his weight as he ran a hand down your side lovingly.

“Could always make a deal with them, kitten. Tell them the truth, let them keep their souls in exchange for letting you wander free again.”

“I’m not letting you make a deal with them.”

“Not even a little one?”

“Not a chance.”

You grinned up at him, sitting up and pressed your lips against his ever so briefly. The comments he made did cheer you up, even if they were a bit… Too much sometimes, your parents making a deal with your boyfriend in order to tell them the truth? Yeah, maybe not such a good idea, but they deserved to know the truth in case anything ever happened to you.

“I’m going to tell them about me being a hunter.” You say softly, when you broke the kiss. “I think… If anything happens to me, they need to know what I was really doing.”

“If anything happens to you, I’m skinning those bloody Winchesters alive. Never mind your parents finding out.” He paused, lightly tapping his fingers against your hip. “Though, darling, I will say you are never meeting my mother. I find that might be for the best, should she ever show her face again.”

“I don’t think she’d approve of you being with a human, never mind a hunter.” Your eyes fell to the floor, the worry began to wash over you once more. You truly hoped that your parents would approve of Crowley, regardless of him being the King of Hell. “I… I should get ready…”

Standing outside your old family home once you had finally arrived was enough to make you want to throw up; Crowley glanced at you and gently rubbed your shoulder. “Come on, sweetheart. Tell them what you want, it’s not like you sold your soul to me.”

“I’d rather be in Hell with you right now, cuddling up with Juliet, literally anything but this.” You had to breathe in sharply, even a hunt would be better than seeing your parents after such a long time. You knew the questions were coming and you didn’t want to deal with them, after everything you’d seen and done, were you able to bring it up again?

Yes.

You could do this.

“Sooner this is done, the sooner I can be with you in Hell for an extended weekend.” You glanced up at him as your mother opened the front door to welcome you both into the house. “And you are cancelling all of your meetings.”

Dinner went surprisingly well, your parents both seemed to like Crowley and he was making an effort to be as human as possible around them, you’d managed to skirt around a lot of their questions about where Sam and Dean were, what they did for a living, how you met them at college – even the questions about how you dropped out. Though that wouldn’t last for much longer, you could see your mother starting to get slightly more agitated with every dodge you made.

“So why did you drop out of college, and I don’t want any excuses.” She piped up, the table falling silent, you tried to focus on the glass of wine in front of you, taking hold of it for a moment before closing your eyes.

“You won’t believe me.”

“Darling, try us.”

“I… Dropped out because my college was attacked by an Flame Atronach… I was going to most likely wind up being blamed for the building burning when… It was actually a demon. Rather, a servant of a demon… That was after me, for some reason.”

Your parents just stared at you blankly; Crowley gently took your hand in his and squeezed for support. Oh, this wasn’t fun; this wasn’t fun at all, not even when you awkwardly laughed, forcing a smile on your lips.

“I… Dropped out of college and became a hunter, I hunt down banshees, demons, vampires… Anything if it pops up on Sam and Dean’s radar. They taught me everything I know. So uh… Surprise? I have a job, kinda?”

Everything went deadly silent; the tension could have been cut with a butcher’s knife. 

“So you hunt supernatural beings, demons!” Your mother was absolutely furious, you bit your bottom lip as Crowley tried to hide a smirk on his lips. “Are you one of these so called hunters as well?”

“Oh no, love. I’m not a hunter.”

“Then what are you, how did you meet our child?”

“Well, since you asked, I’m a demon and the King of Hell.” He let his eyes flash red then back to normal, you glanced between your parents and Crowley as he continued the story. “Met them through Sam and Dean Winchester, and saved their life from a rather nasty little banshee.”

And just like that, your mother passed out, Crowley bursting out in laughter as you and your father got up to help her.

“You humans, so entertaining!”

“Crowley!”


End file.
